If This Is A Dream, I Never Want To Wake Up
by Stars In Tokyo
Summary: Zelda is up against Link in the final match in a yearly tournament. Will Link attack Zelda to win the prize? Will one of them back down? LZ


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story at all. All of them belong to Nintendo and all of those other people. On with the fiction!  
  
I stood in the arena facing him. He never looked frightened of anything, maybe that's why I loved him. I felt nervous knowing what I was about to do. I couldn't help but want the tournament trophy along with everyone else. It was a beautiful shining gold. I had never really done anything important in my life, nothing that deserved much recognition. I was always the pampered little princess whom everyone admired. But I had never done anything that deserved the admiration of those people. He had fearlessly gone through time and space to save the world. I think that deserved a lot of admiration, though he didn't get much.  
  
So I stood before him, with everyone watching me, preparing for battle. His expression showed no emotion whatsoever. I then heard the voice of the female commentator over the loudspeaker, "Welcome to the final match of this amazing tournament! The magic-powered Princess Zelda is about to go against her best friend, and perhaps lover, Link who wields the legendary Master Sword! Fighters, please come forward to the middle of the arena."  
  
I froze for a moment. Lover? I felt shocked to know that people thought that Link and I had that kind of closeness. I loved him very much and I felt very close to him, and as far as I knew he felt the same way, but we didn't have that kind of relationship. I stood there thinking about it and I felt myself blush, but after seeing that Link was already in the middle of the arena, waiting for me, I rushed forward. I felt flustered standing there.  
  
"Let the battle BEGIN!"  
  
"I guess this is it.." I thought. I felt nervous because since I loved Link I would never be able to hurt him. But would he feel the same way? Maybe he didn't really love me and I just mislead myself into believing that he did. But as I looked into his face, I started to see a trace of nervousness in his expression. He took a step at me and then stopped.  
  
I wondered about what would happen next. He then withdrew the Master Sword from its sheath and charged at me. I quickly dodged it. Would he really hurt me? I grabbed him by the front of his green tunic and threw him to the ground. He laid there for a moment but quickly picked himself up.  
  
Link then took out his hookshot and pointed it right at me. I had always been afraid of that thing and told him not to use it because he would shoot his eye out. He never listened of course. He would always say, "Zelda, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He then shot it at me. I was frozen with fear and couldn't move. It caught me around my waist and he reeled me in. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kick me, but that's not what happened. When I was close enough to him to hear him speak, he whispered, "I'll untangle you from the hookshot and throw me again. I'll pretend to be out."  
  
"But Link, that's cheating!" I replied. I wanted the trophy, but I didn't want to cheat to get it.  
  
"Just do it! You deserve it more than I do!" He snapped at me.  
  
"No I don't! I haven't done anything to deserve to win! Plus, you could beat me up in a heartbeat." I answered back.  
  
"Listen, Zelda, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I wouldn't have done all of the things that I did if it weren't for you." Link said, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Really." He replied, "This isn't really the time to talk so do your thing."  
  
"Alright, if you're really sure.."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Just do it!"  
  
He released me from the hookshot making it look like an accident. I gripped him by the front of his tunic again. I hesitated, not wanting to throw him, but he then threw me an angry look and I did as I was told because if I didn't, I knew I'd get an earful later. (Link may seem like the silent type, but when he gets into an argument, it could continue for hours!) When I hurled him this time, he did not move. As the count started, I walked over to where Link was "playing dead." I looked down at him and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that he winked at me.  
  
"..8..9..10! And Princess Zelda is the winner!"  
  
Everyone then cheered and clapped for me. All of a sudden, I felt really guilty because I didn't really win the trophy myself. When the prize was handed over to me, reporters swarmed around me like hornets to their hive. They asked many questions, "How does it feel to be this years winner?"  
  
"Do you think this was a fair fight?"  
  
"Are you and Link really lovers?" They asked so many questions about our relationship. Stupid paparazzi!  
  
I wasn't the only one with the media attacking me. Link had his share of the action as well. They all asked him how he felt losing to a woman. Stupid paparazzi! I then heard Fox's voice over all the commotion, "Hey you guys! Looks like Link is losing his touch!" Laughter filled area of people surrounding Link.  
  
After everything died down and I could actually breathe again, I went over to talk to Link. "Link, I really shouldn't have won this trophy. I want you to have it because I don't deserve it because I didn't win fair and square."  
  
"Listen, I don't want it. You keep it. Plus, I didn't waste my time faking my loss, okay?" He said smiling has he started to leave the arena. I walked beside him. "It hurt my masculinity."  
  
"What masculinity?" I asked smiling. He punched me in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm just joking, that's all." I paused for a moment, "Well, if it caused you so much trouble, then why did you do it?"  
  
We were finally outside the arena and the sun was beginning to set. The orange, pink, red, and midnight blue blended perfectly together. It was gorgeous.  
  
"Wow, look at the sunset." Link then said, gazing out into the sky, "I haven't seen one like this in ages."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, okay, come between a man and his memories right? And I was thinking of you too.." His voice trailed off. My eyes widened. Why was he thinking of me?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why were you thinking of me?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. Link glanced away, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Because I love you Zelda." He replied softly, still not looking at me. He did love me. All of this time he did love me. My feelings weren't wrong after all. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his flesh. Link finally looked me in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Link, I love you too." I then leaned in and gently kissed his lips. At that moment, I really started to appreciate everything he had ever done for me before. And I knew that from that point on, our love would only grow stronger. As he began to embrace and kiss me back, I thought, "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." 


End file.
